<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay... by Argentum06660</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684851">Stay...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum06660/pseuds/Argentum06660'>Argentum06660</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stay with him. Jamilton. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, Canon death of the character, Drama, Historical eras, Love / Hate, M/M, Slash elements, Unfortunate ending, XIX век, deviations from the canon, unspoken feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum06660/pseuds/Argentum06660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Последнее, что почувствовал и услышал Александр, прежде чем его окутало тьмой и таким долгожданным спокойствием, — губы Томаса, необыкновенно нежно прижавшиеся к его лбу на пару секунд, и приглушенное:</p><p>— Останься…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stay with him. Jamilton. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Просто зарисовка.<br/>Ау, в которой Элайза развелась с Александром после памфлета Рейнольдса.<br/>Дуэль между Берром и Гамильтоном состоялась все так же из-за выборов.<br/>----<br/>https://sun3-13.userapi.com/ayEuHw2eNY26y-bNeytMeFIjy_-o1upk4Ug5NA/714AonXYlF4.jpg</p><p>Боюсь, что вышло суховато, но черт. Я старался.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Александр ненавидел Джефферсона. Ненавидел всей душой, до дрожи. Да и как не ненавидеть того, кто буквально с самого своего появления вставлял палки в колеса и любыми способами препятствовал всему, что пытался сделать Гамильтон. </p><p>Интересно, как так получилось, что в такой момент Джефферсон стал единственным, кто был рядом с ним? </p><p>Бывший финансист и сам не знал ответа на этот вопрос. Знал его только, теперь уже президент. Правда озвучивать напрочь отказывался. Ну и пусть. Это не важно. Важно лишь то, что Алекс хотя бы оставался не один. </p><p>Все резко покатилось по наклонной с тех пор, как был опубликован этот чертов памфлет. Элайза, казалось, была разбита, когда узнала об измене горячо любимого мужа. Так и не простив его, она забрала детей и уехала к сестре в Лондон. </p><p>Честное слово, Александр чертовски сильно скучал по всем ним, но по каким-то причинам не мог поехать за ними. Наверное, больше не хотел разрушать их жизни. </p><p>Гамильтон вздохнул, выныривая из воспоминаний и быстро смаргивая слезу, так не вовремя появившуюся в уголке глаза. </p><p>Следом так не вовремя всплыло воспоминание о младшей Скайлер. Когда Пегги умирала, Александр был единственным, кто остался с ней. </p><p>Все так переменилось. Теперь уже он лежал в кровати, мысленно отсчитывая последние часы, минуты или даже секунды своей жизни. </p><p>Джефферсон молчаливо сидел рядом непривычно близко. Александра уже не беспокоило то, что ладонь соперника лежала у него на макушке, а пальцы тихонько время от времени перебирали темные прядки. </p><p>Гамильтон устало вздохнул. Ему было жаль, что все пришло к такому исходу, но, даже если бы и была возможность вернуться назад, и всё исправить, Алекс все равно бы ей не воспользовался. Он бы все равно отдал свой голос за Томаса. </p><p>— Дж... Томас... </p><p>— Мм..? — подал голос мужчина, даже не придав значения тому, что его впервые за долгое время позвали по имени. </p><p>— Я не могу извиниться перед Элайзой, перед Лафайеттом за то, что предал их доверие, но я хотел бы извиниться перед тобой... — после сказанного силы быстро закончились, поэтому он замолчал. </p><p>— Звучишь так, словно прощаешься...Но только из своей доброты и своего великодушия, я прощаю тебя, дитя мое. — отшутился Джефферсон, стараясь выглядеть расслабленно и непринужденно, хотя внутри бурлил целый шквал эмоций, готовый выплеснуться наружу в любую секунду. </p><p>Что бы между ним и этим человеком не происходило, Томас не хотел, чтобы он умер вот так. Гамильтон не заслуживал такого конца. </p><p>— Выпендрежник... — отозвался Александр, слабо улыбнувшись. </p><p>«Скажи ему, Джефферсон. — шептал внутренний голос. — Скажи, ты все равно прекрасно понимаешь, что терять уже нечего.» Джефферсон упрямо игнорировал то, что ему шептали на закоулках разума. </p><p>Томас растерянно моргнул, оправляясь от недолгого ступора. Взгляд его упал на ладонь бывшего финансиста, что лежала у него же на груди аккурат с тем местом, куда влетела пуля. Мужчина стиснул зубы, чувствуя, как внутри разгорелась самая настоящая ярость. Берр ответит за то, что сделал. Обязательно ответит. В этом президент поклялся самому себе.</p><p>Гамильтон повернул голову в сторону и прикрыл глаза. Могло показаться, что жизнь наконец покинула его, и это заставило Томаса на секунду заволноваться. Однако, спустя секунду, он заметил, что Александр все еще дышит. Дышит, черт возьми. И это было самым главным. С его губ невольно сорвался облегченный вздох, а сам Джефферсон резко уткнулся носом в чужую макушку.</p><p>— Напугал меня, придурок... — буркнул он, опережая возможный вопрос. Он не видел лица Гамильтона, но на сто процентов был уверен, что тот, как минимум, удивлен.</p><p>Алекс ничего не сказал, просто говорить не хотелось. Повисшая тишина, разбавляемая лишь тиканием часов, не давила, наоборот убаюкивала. Мужчина вздохнул, сосредотачиваясь на звуке бегущих стрелок. Интересно, сколько он уже лежал здесь? День? Два? Или лишь несколько часов?</p><p>— Сколько я здесь..? — все же задал вопрос, поворачиваясь лицом к своему собеседнику.</p><p>Томас, вновь погрузившийся в какие-то свои мысли, не сразу услышал вопрос. Он бездумно смотрел в чужие глаза, пока не понял, что обращались к нему.</p><p>— Где-то около полутора суток... Я пришел сразу, как узнал...</p><p>— Зачем?</p><p>И снова молчание. И снова вопрос остался без ответа. Не мог же Томас признаться в том, что влюбился. Да и в кого? В своего соперника, врага. Врага, который умирал. И они оба это знали.</p><p>Александр ненавидел Джефферсона. Ненавидел все душой, до дрожи. Да и как не ненавидеть, если он вновь молчал, отказываясь отвечать на вопрос. Что на уме у этого человека? Что именно заставило его сюда прийти? Столько вопросов, остающихся без ответа. И все потому, что Томас не желал отвечать. А мог бы. Гамильтон все равно умирал, а значит, чужая тайна ушла бы с ним в могилу.</p><p>— Мог бы и сказать... Я все равно умираю, так что эта тайна ушла бы со мной...</p><p>Тишина. </p><p>— Томас...</p><p>Тишина. </p><p>В конце концов, Александру надоело игнорирование со стороны Джефферсона, поэтому он толкнул его локтем, наконец получая внимание.</p><p>— Чего тебе?</p><p>— Может быть, ты перестанешь меня игнорировать, нет?</p><p>— Я не игнорирую тебя. — возразил президент.</p><p>— А что ты делаешь?</p><p>— Я.. Молчу. Мне просто хочется помолчать.</p><p>— Знаешь что? Ты — гребаный президент страны, у которого должно быть дел выше крыши, но вместо этого ты торчишь здесь. Я никогда не поверю, что ты здесь только потому, что захотел помолчать. Давай, рассказывай.</p><p>— Поверь мне, Гамильтон, этого я не рассказал бы, даже если мы вдруг поменялись бы местами.</p><p>— Мда, время идёт, а что-то никогда не меняется. Ты все такая же задница, Джефферсон.</p><p>— Что ж, приму это за комплимент. Но я правда не расскажу. Вдруг ты выживешь и будешь потом использовать это как компромат.</p><p>— Ой да перестань. Мы оба прекрасно понимаем, что я умру. Это неизбежно, Томас… — вздохнул Гамильтон, посмотрев на стену перед собой.</p><p>В этот момент Томас подумал о том, что Александр так и не научился держать язык за зубами. Вот лучше бы он, прости Господи, молчал. Нет, серьёзно. Ибо его слова больно резанули по сердцу.<br/>
Мужчина вздохнул, стараясь унять эмоции. Он не хотел казаться слабым. Совсем не хотел. Особенно перед Гамильтоном.</p><p>— Можешь сказать это ещё раз..? — попросил Джефферсон, накрывая лицо ладонью.</p><p>— Я умираю… — без зазрений совести повторил бывший финансист.</p><p>— Да нет же, идиот. — раздражённо буркнул президент, потирая лоб ребром ладони. — Не это…</p><p>— А что тогда? Я больше ничего не сказал…</p><p>— Моё имя. — пояснил коротко. — Ты назвал меня по имени. Можешь повторить?</p><p>Гамильтон промолчал в ответ, внезапно потеряв нить разговора. Веки отчего-то вдруг начали тяжелеть, а сознание ускользать. Он моргнул, стараясь удержаться наплаву и не провалиться в темноту. Но чёртова реальность ускользала от него, как песок сквозь пальцы. </p><p>— Томас… — тихо подал голос Александр, стараясь придвинуться к нему хоть немного ближе. Смерти он не боялся, но не по себе всё-таки было.</p><p>— Что? — Джефферсон среагировал мгновенно. Отчего-то ему не понравилось то, как Алекс позвал его. И эти его движения… Томас подвинулся ближе, чтобы освободить своего собеседника от необходимости лишний раз шевелиться. — Что такое..?</p><p>— Я… — Александр прервался, когда почувствовал, как на его щеку легла чужая ладонь.</p><p>— Не надо… Лучше молчи… — тихо проговорил Джефферсон, ощущая как внутри появилась жгучая боль. Боль, которая в считанные секунды начала заполнять его до самых краёв.</p><p>Гамильтон вздрогнул. Оставаться в сознании оказывалось сложнее с каждой прошедшей секундой. Мужчина заморгал, стараясь удержаться.</p><p>— Гамильтон. Гамильтон, не умирай… — дрожащим голосом произнёс Джефферсон, склоняя голову и прислоняясь щекой к чужому лбу.</p><p>Бывший финансист вновь промолчал. Сил на разговоры уже не осталось. Честно говоря, он очень устал. За жизнь продолжал цепляться из чистого упрямство. Он же Гамильтон. Он должен был хотя бы попытаться.</p><p>— Гамильтон. Александр. Алекс… — тихо позвал Томас, когда тот вновь не ответил ему. — Хэй…</p><p>— Хэй… — так же тихо откликнулся Гамильтон. На большее уже не хватало.</p><p>Последнее, что почувствовал и услышал Александр, прежде чем его окутало тьмой и таким долгожданным спокойствием, — губы Томаса, необыкновенно нежно прижавшиеся к его лбу на пару секунд, и приглушенное:</p><p>— Останься…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Где-то в Лондоне Элайзе все равно, что делает Александр. Ей все равно где он, что с ним, как он.<br/>Он потерял на неё и их детей все права тогда, когда переспал с другой женщиной.</p><p>Элайзе все равно.</p><p>Когда побледневшая сестра читает ей строчку на первой полосе газеты: "Александр Гамильтон был убит на дуэли", Элайзе все равно.</p><p>Леденящий крик ужаса внезапно прорывает висящую тишину, нарушая хрупкое спокойствие. Элайза падает на пол, наверняка разбивая колени. Она вздрагивает, когда чей-то крик повторяется, не в состоянии понять, что крики принадлежат ей самой. Анжелика притягивает сестру к себе и обнимает крепко-крепко. Слезы беспрерывно сами льются из глаз обеих девушек.</p><p>Анжелике больно, Элайзе по-прежнему (не) все равно.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>